


Camp "I'malittlefreakedoutman."

by HydenLynch



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, her name is angst, sexual tension is back and shes got a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydenLynch/pseuds/HydenLynch
Summary: It's safe to say Shaggy understands Daphne on a deeper level than any other person.And she hopes it stays that way.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Camp "I'malittlefreakedoutman."

Daphne rubbed her upper arms in an attempt to warm up as she scanned the layout of the small cabin.

"Where's Scooby?"

Her voice was groggy and tired and she then realized just how badly she needed sleep. Shaggy closed the door softly and replied, "Like, that dog has a major snoring problem. So I banished him to the kitchen until further notice."

He laughed quietly, the sleep was still strong in his voice.

Daphne smiled and nodded as she made her way over to the bed shoved into the corner of the room. The scratchy sheets and hard as a rock mattress had never looked more inviting in her life. The blankets in disarray from Shag's tossing around trying to get comfortable.

"I'm gonna be honest Daph."

He sat down on the foot of the bed while she dived face first into his pillow, burrowing her feet into the sheets.

Everything was still warm, a stark contrast to her freezing and lifeless bed.

She flipped around so her back was against the mattress, looking at Shag's shoulders as he continued, "Usually I'm the one who has trouble sleeping in red flag zones like this. Like, isn't this situation kinda reversed?"

He turned around and sat on his knees, looking down at her with curiosity burning in his tired eyes.

She bit her lip and sighed, resting her hands on her stomach.

Daph didn't know how to answer his question since she had lost count of all the times Shag had been at her door with a pillow under his arm and bags under his eyes.

And she would always let him in, but they never spoke about it with anyone else.

Never felt the need to.

"Why-..Why didn't you just go to-....to Freddie.......or Velms?"

He looked down at his hands as he asked this, looking more awake with every question he asked her.

Daphne just stared up at him, admiring how beautiful he looked in the relaxed moonlight coming in from the windows. She wasn't really sure how her body had brought her to his cabin, Maybe it was because if she knocked on Fred or Velma's door, they'd ask her why she couldn't sleep and she didn't feel like answering questions.

Even now, while Shag was asking her questions he didn't seem to need an answer.

Just a quick scan of her face- of her eyes- and he'd just nod and sigh.

Scooting over so that she was on the side of the bed furthest from the wall, she motioned for him to lay down, patting the mattress.

Without hesitation, Shaggy crawled forward and flopped down on his chest and turned his head over to look at her. His tired brown eyes caused her breathing to hitch and she quickly turned her head so she was staring at the ceiling.

When she wasn't looking at him it was easier for her to make a grab for his hand.

They tangled their fingers together naturally, like puzzle pieces locking together.

"What time is it?' She whispered, stroking her thumb over his knuckles and feeling soothed by his breath against her neck. 

"Well according to the cycle of the moon and the angle of the moonlight, I'd say it's ten minutes past no turning back now." He said softly, resting his forehead against her cheek.

She giggled and then let out a yawn, her vision blurred by teary eyes.

The warmth from his hand was spreading all through her body and seemed to be scaring off whatever thing was keeping sleep away from her.

Shaggy had an almost magical affect on her.

Slowly, she turned her body so she was facing him, sleep returning to her eyes but her heart was beating a mile a minute. Giving him a smile, she let go of his hand and brought it up to his face, tangling her fingers into his hair.

He met her smile with a frown as he mimicked her action and combed his fingers through her matted hair.

She knew what his frown meant.

It was letting her know that their promise that things wouldn't escalate was being broken, and she still wasn't sure if it was a bad thing.

Sometimes, like now, she would simply rest her lips against his and let herself get lost in the electricity jolting through her body. Other times she would let him leave kisses along her neck as she would let out contented sighs.

Sadly, a lot of the times they'd both be crying. Letting out all the tears they held in during the day.

But as soon as the the sun rose, none of these things ever happened.

Right now, neither of them had tears in their eyes as Daphne pressed her lips on both of his cheeks and rested her forehead against his.

Something inside her always said to stop, to let it end before she went too far.

But a stronger part of her needed to feel his warmth.

It was the only thing that could chase off the fear resting on her shoulders and keeping her awake for days at a time until, finally, Shag would appear in front of her hotel room door with pillow and dark bags under his eyes.

And she would finally get a good nights sleep that would last her a few weeks until the heavy feeling returned and she would wait for Shaggy to appear once again.

And yet, this time it was her who appeared in front of his door.

Almost as if she wanted to show him that she needed him just as much as he needed her.

Part of her wished she could do this without shame.

That Fred and Velma would understand. But she knew how they dealt with trauma and they definitely wouldn't approve of them both taking advantage of their pain to sleep together.

As if this wasn't the answer to their pain.

That whole sentence rang untrue in Daphne's head.

As his fingers massaged her scalp she knew that he was helping her.

She woke up to the sounds of an all too chipper Fred making morning announcements over a bull horn.

Her legs tangled with Shaggy's.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Camp Scare and there's a scene where they're all standing by the lake and it looks like Shag and Daph are the only ones still wearing pajamas. So obviously I chose to read into it.


End file.
